inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven Re-mix: Soccer, Hearts and Souls ( Ch.1)
This is the first chapter of Inazuma Eleven Re-mix: Soccer, Hearts and Souls. Enjoy!!!! Ch.1- The call of darkness The Raimon 11 stood in front of their clubhouse. They had never seen what they were seeing there. The walls were covered in a strange and unknown piece of writing. Soul stared at it quite hard. She then lifted her arms, forming X. Her eyes became pink and glowing, and so did the circles forming around her hands. She was surrounded by a pink light, which disappeared in a flash. "This power is amazing!" She exclaimed," It doesn't seem that it's produced from an earthly thing!" " That's right," Celia shared her view," She's never wrong when it comes to such things!" " Can you tell us more?" Jude asked. Soul nodded, and went into that condition again, saying," Ocypodeas creas To noxia!" A circle of light surrounded her, forming strange patterns. " It's him!" She said to herself," Why on earth is he even here?!" The light disapeared once again. " There's trouble coming," She spoke in a sad, but strong voice. Ax understood what she meant. After all, she was his cousin. And since "they" had joined " that" man, it was his responsibilty to save her from Valtore. But this time, it was not Valtore. It was someone who had been loyal. It was someone, who used to be the perfect sign of truth and trust. It was someone, who used to stay,even if the situation just got worse. Soul sighed. Endou didn't get it very well. He did not know much about Soul's past, but did know her well. And she'd never ever sighed like that before. " We must practise now," Soul said in a strong voice. Her blue eyes became even more shiny and twinkling. She turned and walked towards the field, with her teammates quite surprised. She'd never behaved like that. " Aren't you guys gonna come?" Soul looked back at them with a smile. But Haruna noticed that her eyes were not the same as before * * * There's a boy sitting alone in a very large room. There were papers, books, and blueprints everywhere. He's working on his computer when he received a call," Yes?" He said as his eyes widened. * * * Endou walked through the school gates, calling out, " Soul where are you?" " Endou-kun!" She exclaimed," You are already here?!" " Yeah, gotta get some soccer practice before our match!" He said," We surely don't wanna lose against that guy." " Huh?" Soul queried. " Oh yeah, I didn't tell you," he said, " There's a new kid named Shun in town. He said he wanted to play soccer with us." "Shun?! Could it be him?!" Soul said in a low voice. " Did you say anything?" Endou asked. " Nope," Soul said with her usual smile," I was just a bit distracted." " Lets practise!" She said, grabbing the ball from Endou. " So, what did he tell you?" Soul asked while kicking the ball. " Nothing so special." Endou replied while trying to steal the ball," He just asked who's our co-captain and ace-striker. So I told him about you ajnd Gouenji." " What?! About us?!" Soul nearly used her hissatsu, fire funnel. " Is there any problem with this?" Endou asked. "Uh............. Nope!" Soul tried to explain, "I thought that someone might be playing a trick on you." " Okay,"Endou said. Soul sighed after the practice was over, " Why is it him? It could be someone else too! I must tell him!" With this she ran away, as fast as ever. * * * " Are you guys ready?" Mark asked. " Yes Captain!" Raimon shouted. They hurried to the soccer field. " Huh, where are they, Mark?" Jude asked. There was a blast, and everything became dark, and suddenly someone appeared. " What the hell is this?!" Soul coughed. "Tez?!" said Mark," Is it you?" " Good day, Mark," A voice said. "It's him," Endou smiled. " Pardon me, but I am not Shun. My name is Shuu," The boy said. " Shuu?!" Soul's startled. She stepped back. The boy smiled. She put her hand on Gouenji's shoulder, as she found the world around her spinnig. Signature ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 13:58, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossover Category:ANIMEFREAK01